The present invention is related to coolers whose main purpose consists in maintaining and keeping foods and beverages fresh and cool, while taking advantage of the cooler""s structure and material to provide a seating function.
The conventional coolers known in the market for maintaining and conserving drinks and foods fresh and cool are made of different materials and shapes. These coolers are well known and described in the field, most commonly made of hard plastic or any other insulated material being in a square or rectangular shape similar to a box, varying in size. It is composed of six sides: top side; bottom side; back side; front side; transversal left side; transversal right side. Generally, the top side is the cover of the cooler.
Some coolers are opened by completely removing the cover, and these are mostly made of polyurethane, their capacity is reduced and they are not very resistant. Bigger models, however, are made of hard plastic or any other resistant material with more capacity on the inside, but still being portable and comfortable to use in a picnic or any other similar activity for the storage and conservation of fresh foods and drinks. These models are opened by lifting the top side backwards in a 90 degree angle. The cover or top side is sustained and attached together at the top of the back side with hinges (similar to a common door).
Therefore, existing coolers only accomplish their described function, becoming just another accessory of the user. It has been observed, however, that people sometimes use common coolers as seats or tables; but since the purpose and fabrication of such coolers are not intended for these services, the users do not obtain the comfort desired.
Therefore, the purpose of the present invention consists in satisfying the necessities of the users allowing them to have a cooler that could be used also as a seat, as well as a table or bunk, without any risk to the user or the cooler concerning comfort and stability. Specifically, the present invention has the following objectives:
1.xe2x80x94One objective of the invention consists in providing a cooler with a seat and a reclinable seat back.
2.xe2x80x94Another objective of the invention consists in providing a cooler with a seat and seat back on the top side of the cooler.
3.xe2x80x94Another objective of the invention consists in providing a cooler with a seat and reclinable seat back, which can be positioned at different inclination angles in accordance with the user""s comfort.
4.xe2x80x94Another objective of the invention consists in providing a cooler with a seat and reclinable seat back putting on top of the seat and against the seat back a cushion or a similar material for a better comfort for the user.
5.xe2x80x94An additional objective of the invention consists in providing a cooler with a seat and reclinable seat back which can be positioned at a 180 degree angle to obtain a table or bunk where the user may lay down.
6.xe2x80x94Another objective of the invention consists in providing a cooler with a seat and reclinable seat back, which, when positioned at 130 degree angle or higher, it can be sustained by legs.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.